A Betrayal Most Royal : On Hiatus Writer's Block
by Kittenallie
Summary: Henry killed his beloved Anne for Jane Seymour. What happens when she fails him, and delivers him a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Henry waited impatiently outside his Queen's chambers. Her screams were deafening at times. Not fitting for a Queen he thought to himself. His last two queens would never behave in such a way, but Jane he knew screamed so due to the child being his much awaiting son. His boy. His heir.

"Your majesty" Lady Cecily Whitmore addressed the King, solemnly. The disappointment was apparent in her voice. "The Queen has given birth to a healthy daughter, Your Grace." With that one word Henry turned and left the room. He didn't go to Jane. Didn't look at his daughter. He didn't even speak to anyone just barked at all in his way to leave his sight. When he reached his chambers he ordered Charles Brandon to be brought to him.

"Your Majesty" Charles bowed. He could see the anger in his King's face. He knew the King had been promised again to have a son by his Queen. She promised him that she would be a true wife, unlike his last. The harlot witch, Anne Boleyn. But Charles knew more than anyone that Anne was the only woman the King truly loved. But he had her murdered, murdered for a promised heir. The child who was not given to him this night. Henry knocked all the papers off the table before him before dropping into the chair.

"They lied to me. Those deceitful, manipulative Seymours. They forced me to kill my Queen. I was promised an heir by their precious Jane. Charles, my son is dead because of that whore lying in the Queen's chambers." Charles knew what the King mean about his lost son. Anne's precious little boy lost because she had been set into a frenzy of jealousy over Jane.

"Edward, Thomas & Jane Seymour, you are hereby ordered to the Tower this night by his royal majesty, King Henry VIII, for crimes against his majesty." Jane had only given birth mere hours ago and was being sent straight to the Tower. They had no clue what they had done to displease the King so, yes Jane had a daughter but the whore before her was given another chance. Why not Jane.

"Lady Cecily, you are ordered to take the child away from court. The King does not wish to see her, she will go live with the Princess Elizabeth until the King decides where her wants her to live."

"Please, she is my daughter."

"No, she is the daughter of the King."

All three were escorted separately to the Tower and housed in rooms far away from each other. Unlike Anne, Jane was not given the Queen's chambers. She was in a moderately furnished room and given no ladies to serve her. But they were not the only guests of the Tower that night. Master Cromwell. Lord Norfolk. Catherine Brandon. Princess Mary Tudor. All were sent to the Tower for treason against the King. Charles knew not to protest his wife's arrest. The King would have thrown him in the Tower as well, and Catherine Brandon had far too often spoken against Anne. Charles realized it was the Henry's deep love of Anne that caused this madness. These were the people he blamed for the execution of Anne. Henry ordered no trials, just death to all traitors.

"I want them all dead."

"Your Grace, if you kill the Lady Mary, it will cause a war." Henry looked at Charles' pleading eyes. He knew he was right about Mary, but she would not leave the Tower.

"By order of the King, the prisoners will die at first light by burning." The decree was given. Henry would kill all he blamed for Anne's death.

"The Lady Mary, is to be retained in the Tower. And by royal decree, Princess Elizabeth is the right and true heir to the throne of England." In Henry's madness created by the overwhelming grief, he pardonded Anne for her crimes. Re-instated Elizabeth as his true heir, and Anne to be considered the one and true Queen of the realm. He then locked himself away in his chambers, not to be disturbed. His grief so severe, it overcame the King. By the morning after the executions the King was dead. Long Live Queen Elizabeth.

{a week later, in a different place}

"My love, is it true. Is the King dead?"

"Yes, sweetheart." The couple embraced, he kissed her deeply. Holding her tightly to him. She looked into his eyes, and could see the pain behind them. The fear for the future and the need to return. They rode out together back to London.

{privy council chambers}

"The Princess is too young to rule. Her sister the Princess Mary should be crowned."

"The King named his successor, as his daughter the Princess Elizabeth. The bastard Lady Mary should never leave the Tower, for the safety of our Queen." The bickering continued. Each side declaring they were the only logical ones.

"I say we send the Lady Mary to her death this day." The doors flung open and the council turned to see Charles Brandon standing before them.

"You will not kill the Lady Mary. Today or ever." a voice came from behind Charles.

"Who are you to tell the Queen's council what should be done."

The cloaked figure emerged. It was clear that this was no man telling them what to do, but a very petite woman.

"I dare" as the figure removed her hood.

"Your majesty." complete silence fell over the room.

"You heard Queen Anne. Lady Mary is not to be harmed."

**How did Anne live?**  
**What will become of Mary?**


	2. Chapter 2

The privy council was chattering away as Charles led Anne to the head of the table.

"As the mother of our young Queen, the Dowager Queen will name any and all regents during Queen Elizabeth's minority." Charles stated matter-of-factly. Anne looked at the men before her knowing they wanted to know how she was alive. How she was here now.

"It is true that my late husband, King Henry VIII, had ordered my death on false accusations. I should be dead, but by the grace and kindess of Lord Suffolk my life was spared." Anne looked down tears began slowly trickling down her face. Charles placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly. "You are safe, your majesty." Charles reassured Anne.

"As you are aware, his majesty, ordered the Queen's death be carried out in private with only one witness. The executioner was paid well for his silence and the arrow chest containing her royal majesties remains was loaded with rocks and blood of a pig to add to the illusion of her death." Charles continued the story of Anne's escape.

"Lord Suffolk, why did you risk your life to save the Queen? Did you know she was innocent?"

"The King was angry at her majesty. He blamed her for the loss of their son, too conceited to admit his affair with Lady Jane caused undue stress on his pregnant wife. When the rumors began about the Queen, I will admit I too believed they were true. I had started my own investigation and discovered the shocking truth, Master Cromwell and the Seymours planted evidence against her majesty." Before the council could protest Charles threw down a stack of letters showing undeniable truth that Anne was framed.

"His majesty was already convinced she was guilty, and desperate to marry his mistress. I had to act, so I convinced Henry that a totally private execution would be more dignified for her Grace and less of an embarrassment on his part."

"But why didn't you show the King this evidence?"

"Do you think he would have listened? He considered her guilty. He blamed her for all his mistakes. And the Queen begged me to let her go, to let her have a life not full of hatred. Or conspiracies. Away from a court of vipers who meant to destroy her."

The guilt of their own actions slowly took over. All in this room had allowed the Seymours to act against her, she who was quite innocent. Anne regained her composure and stood to address all before her.

"Gentlemen, it is my wish that the Lady Mary remain in the Tower until a treaty of truce can be reached with her cousin. She is a threat to my daughter's crown, but I will not abide by any harm coming to the Lady Mary. I will speak to Ambassador Chapuys before this day is through. Charles Brandon will act as regent for Elizabeth along with myself and whomever else I shall choose." None dared to protest. "The Lady Jane's daughter, where is she now?" Charles had not told her more than that the girl had been born.

"She is at Hatfield, you majesty."

"And what name is she called?"

"She has no name, your majesty."

"How can she have no name?" Anne demanded.

"The King refused to look at her, and Jane was arrested hours after she gave birth." Anne looked at the men with disgust.

"All this time and no one thought to give this precious child a name. Charles, do any of her sisters live?" She had not heard if they too were executed.

"Yes your majesty, her sister Elizabeth is married to Master Cromwell's son Gregory."

"I will speak with her after this meeting is through."

"And those who were just executed, where are they buried?" The council did not know why she was asking or cared. These were people who wanted her dead. Did she want to have them disposed of more permanently.

"In the chapel of St Peter Ad Vincula, your grace."

"I want them reburied, on Tower Hill so all shall remember what happened there that day." They was vindictiveness in her voice, only pity. "They may have conspired against my person but they were not the ones who signed the paper to have an innocent woman murdered," Anne slowly stood, Charles helping her up. She grasped his hand as she spoke,

"I want my brother and those murdered that horrible day to be reburied within in the Tower grounds. I will commission Master Holbein to design a great monument in their honor." Anne broke down in tears as she remembered seeing her brother murdered before he eyes.

"Yes your Grace. Is there anything else we may do for you?"

"Ka...th..erine" She barely got the name out.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" Charles asked concerned. He wanted to much to hold her and tell her he would never let harm come to her again. He remembered how vulnerable she was the day he rescued her.

"Yes Charles, thank you for your concern." She took a deep breath. "Queen Katherine too shall be reburied in a proper place for a Queen of England. She shall be moved to Westminster Abbey as soon as her new tomb is completed." Anne was determined to do right by all those who suffered while Henry fought to make her his Queen. They council was dismissed, leaving only Anne and Charles. Charles pulled her close, kissing her sofly. "I will never let them hurt you again, my love." He said tenderly. He never thought he would fall for Anne. He had hated her as much as all the others. It wasn't until the end, he saw who she was past all the lies and conspiracies.

Hours passed as Anne wandered the halls of Hampton Court. Elizabeth was being brought in the morning, she longed to hold her little girl. She was afraid she would be mad at her mother for leaving her. By now the rumors of Anne being alive had reached most of London.

"Your Majesty." Lady Elizabeth Cromwell curtseyed.

"Lady Elizabeth, my deepest condolences to you. I never believed the King could be so cruel."

"Thank you, your Grace." Elizabeth was angry. How could Anne be saved but her sister burned alive. Yes the story of her rescue and innocence too had already spread like wildfire in mere hours, but Elizabeth's pain was so new.

"Your niece, have you seen her?" Anne wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"No, we she was taken to Hatfield and all barred from seeing her."

"That is a disgrace and shall be remedied. She will be arriving with the Princess Elizabeth in the morning. I hear the King refused to name the child. Do you know if Jane had a name in mind?" Anne had thought of her as little Jane since she had heard of the injustice done to the child.

"Charlotte, your Grace."

"Lady Charlotte, that is a pretty name. Lady Elizabeth, do you wish she to stay at Hatfield or reside with you and your family?" Elizabeth was taken by surprise, she did not expect that her niece would be allowed to live with her.

"She shall live with my husband and I. Thank you, your majesty."

Anne knew her next guest would be much more intense. She dreaded seeing Chapuys. The Ambassador of Spain, the one who called her a concubine. The whore. The pathetic little man who was so clearly in love with Katherine it was painful to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne leaned back in the throne, she knew her battle to keep her daughter on the throne would be difficult if not extremely dangerous. It would be easier to have Mary killed, but she knew in her heart she could not do such a horrid thing. She need Charles to be with her when the Ambassador came to speak with her.

"Ambassador Chapuys, your majesty." Charles escorted the man who called Anne such vile names into the the room.

"Your Majesty." He bowed just enough to look like he was trying.

"Ambassador Chapuys, I welcome you and wish to speak to you about the Lady Mary. I was most horrified that her own father meant to put her to death, but his actions these past few years were quite horrific. I want to assure you and your master, the Emperor Charles, that no harm will come of her. By my own orders she has been moved from the horrid confines she was placed in the Tower to the Queen's chambers with several ladies sent to attend her."

"Many gratitudes, your Grace" Oh how he hated this woman, but he couldn't help but be shocked by her generosity. He was sure she would have had the Princess killed immediately.

"I know she will never forgive me for any past aggressions towards her person, but I want to make amends. Charles please show the Ambassador the plans for Queen Katherine's new memorial." New memorial, what is she talking about he thought. "Master Holbein has designed a tomb fit for a Queen of England and Princess of Spain. It should be completed within the month. Along with a great memorial to the men who lost their lives in the conspiracy against my own person. And those of the poor souls taken from their families in King Henry's fit of madness." Chapuys looked over the drawing amazed at how impressive it really was, not just a little token to pretend.

"May I show this to her highness Princess Mary?" He thought he was pushing it with using that title for the true Princess, but not a flicker of anger showed on the Queen Dowager's face.

"I would be honored for you to show her, and you have my permission to visit her in the morning. After she is settled into her new quarters. But we have something more pressing to discuss." Here is goes, Anne was going to push for an alliance with Spain. Promises of peace.

"When King Henry tried to have me murdered, my life was destroyed. Yes I escaped with my life, but I had lost the one thing that meant so much to me, my daughter Elizabeth. She is the only thing that means anything to me, not a crown. Not a title. But my child. I want her safe, but I do not think she will be."

"Your majesty?" Chapuys looked confused. What was she saying.

"I want a truce, a truce between your master and England. Between the Pope and our people, but that will never happen as long as Protestant means death." Charles held Anne's hand tightly.

"I mean to speak to Lady Mary, shortly, but the meeting must wait until the memorials are completed. Can you please grant me that time?" She was pleaded with Chapuys, he could tell. "Relay a message to your master, that all is well, that no one will harm Mary."

Chapuys nodded, he was not sure what was going on. But something made him trust the har...Queen. She was fighting for her daughter, just as hard as Katherine had faught for Mary all those years. Before he left she had given him a sealed document Emperor Charles eyes only. For once he would abide by her command, and treat her like the Queen. She was giving it a great show.

{months later}

Anne's memorials had been completed, and the public was overjoyed with the amount of kindness the Queen Dowager was showing for her people. She had forced the hands of her council to stop the closing of monasteries for no reason as well. Today was the day she would finally see Mary. She looked at Charles as she let go of his hand, before entering the room she had stayed in before her coronation and later when the King wanted her dead.

"Mary, I hope you are well." Anne spoke softly.

"Yes your majesty." Mary still wasn't sure what to make of Anne, she was showing her a kindness that she never thought the whore was capable of.

"Mary I have come to bring you to see your mother's new memorial" She obediently followed and was polite to Anne. Chapuys had advised her to try and treat the Queen nicely. For she was doing more for her than her father ever did. Mary broke down in tears at the sight of the gleaming marble and the most impressive tomb she had ever saw. It was more magnificant than the drawing, and not what she had expected. She had seen the monument outside her window on Tower Green erected for Anne's brother and the other men. And a beautiful fountain that was to honor Sir Thomas More and Cardinal Fisher. As they headed to Westminster she noticed the tall marble spire in memory of Jane Seymour and her family. She had heard that Jane's sister was raising her half sister by the Queen's leave. Mary sometimes wondered why the public had not risen up to free her from the Tower, and declare her Queen. She could now see Anne had made them love her. Mary was surprised when they did not return to the Tower but straight to Hampton Court.

"Princess Mary" She turned to see the Emperor and King Francis in the room. She was being addressed not as Lady but Princess. In front of the Queen.

"Cousin, King Francis. May I inquire what brings you to England?"

"We are here to sign a peace treaty with the new Queen." Mary's heart sank, it was true she would never be Queen. She wanted to laugh though when she pictured her baby sister signing a treaty. She looked to see Anne standing hand in hand with Charles Brandon. Elizabeth was holding her mother's hand.

"Long Live Queen Mary" Anne spoke from behind her.

"LONG LIVE QUEEN MARY" Came from the Emperor and King Francis. Anne walked to Mary, and hugged her.

"Mary, you were born to be Queen. Elizabeth is much too young, and as much as I believe she will be a great ruler one day, it is not this day. I know you wondered why your cousin, Emperor Charles, did push for you to be crowned."

"I..."

"Mary, I know you are deeply rooted in your faith and will want to bring England back into the Catholic Church. I treaty was reached between England, France, Spain and the Vatican that even if you choose to reunite with the Pope that no man or woman shall be executed as a heretic." Mary wanted to protest, she wanted to throw a fit actually. But they were heretics, and heretics shall die.

The Emperor pulled Mary to the side, and reassured her that her throne was completely safe. She could allow those who had desired to stay in the new religion the chance, but explained how it had only been a few years since her father changed it all that most would easily revert to Catholiscm.

"Queen Mary, as part of the treaty, agreed to by all parties you will wed my son Prince Henry." King Francis stated.

"Mary, all I ask if you be a kind and just ruler to our people." Anne said. She knew she should call her your majesty, but frankly she felt it was way to impersonal.

"Yes your majesty." Mary surprised herself when she hugged Anne. Anne the woman she hated for all those years, honored her mother with a great memorial, arranged for her to marry, and handed her the Crown of England. Prince Henry arrived the next day, and they two were wed immediately.

{a few days later}

"Your majesties" King Francis bowed to the new Queen and King of England. He turned to Anne. "Are you and your family ready to depart for France."

"Yes your majesty." Charles picked up little Elizabeth in his arms, and took Anne's hand in his. They were leaving England, a place that only brought them pain and misery for a new life in France.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : Yes I know they are out of character, but that is why it is called fiction. And I truly don't buy into the stereotypes of so many of the people. Just like so many of the actions Charles did in the show were in real life done by Norfolk.**

"Mama" came a little voice from just outside the Queen's chambers. Mary was still saying her goodbyes to King Francis.

"George, have you been giving your Aunt trouble?" Anne scooped up her little son in her arms. Mary had watched the scene and it was undeniable who fathered Anne's son. He looked just like Henry and so much like his big sister Elizabeth.

"I do not understand when..."

"Mary, I was with child when your father decided to kill me. I only discovered the truth after Charles rescued me. I noticed my missing monthly courses, but the trauma of my situation kept me from thinking the impossible."

"Why did you not tell my father?" Mary wasn't sure if she was angry or sad.

"Henry made it clear he wanted me out of his life. He had his little Jane, and he was determined to have all believe I cuckolded him. I knew he would just declare my child a bastard from one of my imaginary affairs and I wanted to protect the one child I still had." Anne went on to explain that even if everyone had accepted that George was Henry's son, she didn't want to have to fight for his rights as King. And her life in the country made her realize that her family meant more than a title. A crown. She was now just the Queen Dowager and her little daughter a princess. George was just her little redheaded boy. Her pride and joy, and she in the end proved that she was his true wife blessed by God.

"Have young Henry and Charles been giving you problems, Lady Stafford?" Charles asked cautiously. Poor Mary had been in charge of three young boys along with her own children this past month.

"No your Grace, Catherine and Henry helped me with the boys." Though Mary was beginning to go crazy with having two little Henry's to deal with. Mary noticed there was a young boy and girl hiding behind Lady Stafford's dress.

"Edward and Anne, your majesty." Mary was to join Anne in France, the family was ready to leave England. Too much suffering had happened. "Lady Rochford, can you please help me with the children."

"Of course, Mary." Jane had been reunited with her two sister in laws shortly after Anne's return. Her name had been cleared of the implications she sent her own husband to his death. Catherine Brandon had actually told Cromwell she saw George and Anne together but it was clear they wanted her name clear of the conspiracy. Especially when Charles was not comfortable going against the Queen, no matter his personal opinions of her. Anne had requested Hever Castle to remain the family's home and asked if Mary could please keep the grounds well kept, which she did easily agree.

Mary was left pondering the newest revelation. She had a brother, who by all rights should be King. Her father had validated his marriage to Anne as true and blessed by God. But could tell Anne wanted no part of royality, her life had almost been stolen from her because of her crown.

{few week later}

"Master Holbein, your work on the memorials ordered by Queen Anne were extraordinary. I request you design one in honor of her Grace, the Dowager Queen for the courtyard of Hampton Court."

"Yes your majesty." In the brief span Mary had become Queen, and freed from the Tower she saw the outpouring of love for Anne. She saw the evidence that was created against Anne. But the thing that truly made Mary see Anne completely differently she found tucked away in a book in her father's room. It made her hate her father more than she ever thought possible. Mary had been looking at her father's stuff and found a book that she remembered her mother reading so many times before. When she picked it up a letter fell to the ground. Mary noticed the Queen's seal was left unbroken, and the letter was meant for her. It wasn't her mother's seal, but Anne's. The letter was written shortly after Anne was annouced as Queen.

_**Dearest Mary,**_

_** By now you will have heard of your father's divorce, it is my wish that you do not lose your father's love and remain as a true Princess of England. I hope through all of the changes, we can become friends and form a close bond akin to sisterhood. You are very dear to me, and I do know your father loves you dearly. ...**_

_**Queen Anne Boleyn**_

The letter went on to explain how Anne knew she had been wrong in her actions regarding Katherine, and regretted it but acted out of fear and confusion. Henry had kept this from Mary. Did he want them to hate each other? Mary wasn't sure if she would have been different if she had gotten the letter. But she was finally accepted her punishment of waiting on her own sister had to be all her father's doing. Anne only reacted to what she saw as a slap in the face to her reaching out to Mary.

_**Year 1537**_

_**Anne Boleyn : 30 **_

_**Mary Boleyn : 37 **_

_**Charles Brandon : 45 **_

_**Elizabeth Tudor : 4**_

_**George Tudor : 1**_

_**Henry Brandon : 3**_

_**Charles Brandon : 1**_

_**Catherine Carey : 13**_

_**Henry Carey : 11**_

_**Anne Stafford : 3**_

_**Edward Stafford : 2**_

_**Queen Mary Tudor : 22**_

_**Prince Henry of France : 20**_


	5. Brief Interlude

_**Just a thought : is it so ridiculous that Anne would grow as a person and see the crown as something that only brings pain and suffering after she would have been killed and Jane was executed? **_

Months had passed by slower now, Anne felt at peace. She and Charles had been married shortly after they arrived in France. King Francis gave them honors in court with their own apartments and even a grand manor in the country. Princess Elizabeth and Prince Phillip of Spain were officially betrothed as well.

"Mama" came four little voices from outside the room. Charles chuckled as he watched his pregnant wife as waddled out the room. Charles, Henry, Elizabeth and little George were excited for today they were going to go to see their cousins. Charles stretched as he got out of bed, he never thought he would be married to Anne Boleyn. King Francis liked to tease Charles about his marrying of widowed Queens. News had come from England that Queen Mary was pregnant with her first child, and longed for it to be a boy. She had struggled to keep her promise regarding the "heretics" but she luckily for her King Henry was there to guide her. She was a strong and intelligent woman, but often second guessed herself. She was loved for the most part by the people, but she lived in fear that they would rise up against her in George's name.

{England}

"Your Majesty" The French Ambassador bowed to Mary. "A gift has arrived from Queen Anne." Mary motioned for the gift to be presented to her and her husband.

"That is a wonderful gift." Henry declared. Anne had a portrait of her and her family commissioned. Mary ordered it to be hung in Hampton Court and graciously accepted the fine cloths sent as well.

* totally short chapter - but it was a brief interlude


	6. Chapter 6

{France}

Charles rushed to Anne's chambers his heart beating so fast it hurt, he couldn't lose her. Not after everything they had been through. The years of him watching Henry lead her on only to crush her hopes and dreams when he fell for stupid Jane Seymour. His mind flashed back to the day he rescued her, seeing her so vulnerable. So innocent. When he had heard she gave birth to the King's son, he was conflicted. When Henry had gone mad and wiped out an entire family, he barely escaped with his own life. Henry could have blamed him for Anne's murder, but the King died. And Anne became his, his truest love. He had loved many others, and married three before her. But only Anne and Princess Mary had burned this much in his heart.

"My wife." Charles barely got the words out. Lady Rochford took his hands in hers to try and calm him down, to make him focus.

"She has lost a lot of blood, your grace. The physicians are with her, they promise they will do all they can." Charles had been out in the gardens with the children when Anne's labor started and tragedy struck. Anne was bleeding out and the physicians were unsure if they could save her.

"The child?" He asked hopefully.

"Your son is strong." Mary Boleyn held her nephew to close to her chest. Charles sat down holding his son. Tears streaming down his face. "Your mother loves you, and she will be..." He couldn't finish the words.

Minutes later Lady Cecily emerged holding another infant. "Your daughter, your Grace." Mary took her niece and sat next to Charles.

It felt like an eternity before the physician left Anne's inner chamber. Charles had not let go of his son, but was looking down at his sweet little girl. She was smaller than her brother, but was healthy.

"Anne."

"The Queen still lives, she is resting now." He explained that the Anne would not be able to have more children, and that tonight was critical to her survival. Anne slept for over fifteen hours before waking

"Anne, my love." Charles rushed to her side when he saw her stirring.

"Charles, the baby."

"He is strong, sweetheart. Our daughter is perfect as well. Just like their mother. We almost lost you." Charles began crying, Anne reached out to caress his face lovingly. Anne looked at Charles, it was clear she did not remember having their daughter. "Twins?"

"Yes my love our two perfect little angels." Charles held Anne's hand as he explained that they would have no more children. She cried, but she was grateful they had so many blessings already. They named the twins Anthony and Rachel.

{England}

It had been over a month since the twins were born, but word only now reached Queen Mary.

"Your majesty, a letter from Queen Anne." Lady Katherine Parr was one of two ladies allowed in and out of the Queen's chambers during her confinement. Mary read the letter, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your majesty?" Lady Katherine Howard asked cautiously. Mary only took her in as a favor to Anne, the young girl was not used to court life and would often times get herself into trouble. But Mary liked the young Kitty, just hoped she would grow into a proper young woman.

"Anne had twins just over a month ago, and it she barely survived their birth. Charles is elated by the new arrivals."

"Did she say what they were named?" Elizabeth Seymour asked. Mary insisted she enter her household, to allow Mary to see her young sister as often as she wanted.

"Anthony and Rachel." Just then Mary's water broke.

"Katherine, get the King." Mary cried out as the contractions intensified. Mary never imagined how much pain she would feel through childbirth, but she held onto her cross as the midwives instructed her. Hours passed as King Henry and Chapuys waiting for any news.

"Your majesty, the Queen has given birth to a healthy daughter." Princess Katherine Tudor was strong and healthy. And her father feel instantly in love with the young girl. Mary was disappointed that she did not have a son, but she knew a daughter could rule just as well as a boy if it came down to that option.


End file.
